


The Queens of Stormholt Part 9: Three Simple Words

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 9: Three Simple Words

‘Damn it, Val, what’s wrong with you? You’re not supposed to care about anyone, especially some fancy Queen.’ Val wasn’t sure who she was Angrier at, Dom for burning Kenna or herself for letting it affect her. ‘It’s not like anyone cares where I am, I bet Kenna’s forgotten about…’

“Val! Are you out there? Can you hear me?”

Val couldn’t believe it. She had never known a Queen to go off looking for a lowly mercenary by herself. This kind of royalty was unlike anything Val experienced before, and as much as Val tried to convince herself that she merely felt respect for Kenna, she knew that she was in love with her Queen.

‘Ok, you can do this, just three simple words, and she’ll know that you love her,’ Kenna thought to herself, but something was off, she couldn’t place what was making her feel this way. She trudged on, determined to find the woman she loved. However, the idea of telling Val the truth made her uneasy.

There was a palpable desire for Val to reveal her feelings to Kenna as well. “I’m starting to, you know, care about all these people… about you most of all,” was all she managed to say, not sure why she couldn’t say more. She had always been the type to be open about what she wanted. Why was this different? For reasons unknown to her, she couldn’t go further.

“Val, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I am. Just don’t make me say it.” ‘Ugh, why not Val? Why can’t you just tell her?’

“Pretty sure no one can make you say anything.” ‘Even though I wish I could.’

‘That’s her response? No wonder I’ve never loved anyone before, I don’t need this kind of heartache. Gods help me; I don’t know what to do now.’

***

As she observed the people of Alriel dancing, Val sensed an opportunity to get closer to Kenna. “Screw the reporting,” Val said, “It looks like they’re having fun, and I want in! Who’s with me?”

“Are you asking me to dance?” Kenna asked in a voice that betrayed her emotions.

Before Val could respond, Raydan spoke up. “Well, we are trying to blend in…” ‘Raydan, you asshole,’ Val thought to herself, ‘you better not ruin my chances with Kenna.’ She knew that most women were attracted to men, especially those who looked like Raydan, making her feel less than optimistic.

‘This is such a strange feeling, I love Val, but I can’t ignore the feeling that dancing with her is a bad idea.’ Kenna looked at both Val and Raydan before pushing that feeling aside and taking hold of Val’s hand. As she did, a surge of energy coursed throughout their bodies.

Kenna knew she belonged with Val, but didn’t know if she had it within her to say as much. “I think I want to kiss you,” she said, barely able to get the words out. Their lips were soft against each other, their tongues engaged in a dance of their own and the warmth of their hands touching one another made for an intoxicating experience. Despite their urges to the contrary, they lingered, savoring the taste of each other’s lips. Time seemed to stop, and they felt a deep intimacy. At that moment, the world belonged to them exclusively, and anything was possible.

***

Despite the recent defeat of Luther Nevrakis, Kenna still felt uneasy. There was the threat of the Iron Empire, but was that what was bothering her? Her body was tired and sore, but the feelings were even worse for her soul. She looked out the window to the beaches, wanting to join Val, however, this strange feeling inside was growing stronger. Her love for Val was in direct conflict with an unknown force, and it took a great effort to join her beloved.

The beaches of Lykos made for a peaceful setting. In fact, one could be forgiven for not realizing what sorrow the people of this land endured at the hands of the ruthless Nevrakis family. Val worked on honing her fighting skills, wishing she could attack her feelings as with as much ease. Kenna had been somewhat distant since their kiss in Ariel, and Val feared that her Queen would prefer the company of Annelyse or Raydan. Much to her surprise (and delight), Kenna showed up at the beach. The Mercenary suggested a strip match and was subsequently hit first by the Warrior Queen. As Val tossed her clothes, she reached around and slapped Kenna’s butt.

“Hey! That was a dirty trick,” Kenna said rubbing her cheeks, her smile revealing her true feelings. She undressed and attacked, landing on top of Val and kissing the Mercenary. ‘Those lips, that body,’ Kenna thought, wanting to have Val right then and there. The sounds of people in the distance brought that magical night to a halt. As Kenna and Val ran off, the Warrior Queen felt great disappointment but also the slightest bit of relief.

***

The journey to Marossi was tense. Luther Nevrakis didn’t scare easily, so this Azura was clearly a dangerous woman. Azura. Why did that name bring such dread to Kenna? It went beyond the Iron Empire’s military might. There was something else about this woman that made Kenna feel scared. The only person who could make Kenna feel better was Val. Or could she? Kenna decided to invite Val into her room and pointed at her bathtub.

“You know, this airship has a limited water supply. Considering this, would you like to join me for a bath? In the interest of conserving water, of course.”

They both smiled seductively at each other.

“Oh yes, of course, your majesty, purely in the interest of conserving water.”

While removing her clothes, Val could barely think straight. She was about to see Kenna naked, and the excitement made her feel dizzy. As much as Val was in love with Kenna, she also lusted after this angelic woman. 

Val looked up to see Kenna’s silk gown drop to the floor, and the sight did not disappoint. Kenna’s body was the most beautiful sight to grace the Mercenary’s eyes. Kenna’s skin was smooth yet complete with battle scars that turned Val on even more. Her breasts were large and supple. Her legs were powerful and strong, helping her look every bit the Warrior Queen that she was. Her entire body was right out of Val’s dreams, making the Mercenary’s jaw drop.

“So, I take it you like what you see?” 

“No, I don’t like it, I love it. You’re beautiful Kenna; you take my breath away.”

“Well then, have some of mine.”

Kenna walked over to Val and removed the rest of the Mercenary’s clothes while they pressed their lips together. She was then taken aback by Val’s body. It was stronger, more toned than that of most people, yet with a smooth and almost soft quality. Kenna bit her lip, enjoying the sight of a woman with such allure.

“Val… you’re gorgeous! I had no idea you had such a beautiful body hidden in all that armor. I may need you to join me on all my baths, even when water is plentiful.”

“Hey beautiful, you name the time, and place and I’ll be there.”

At first, Val positioned her hands on Kenna’s shoulders then moved slowly towards the Warrior Queens chest. She wanted Kenna aware of what was happening as well as her consent. Her skin tingled as she cupped Kenna’s breasts and even more so as Kenna did the same to her. They kissed again, expressing their love with their touch since they lacked the words. The air around them was cold, but they were warm in their skin to skin contact. They seemed to forget the world around them as they continued to indulge in their kiss.

As Kenna locked her arms around Val, the Mercenary kissed her Queen again and picked her up. She laid Kenna down on her bed and shivered with delight as her Queen’s fingers grazed down below, teasing her. She straddled Kenna’s hips, leaning in for a long kiss. Val moved her hands softly down her Queen’s body leaving a trail of kisses on Kenna’s warm skin. Slowly, her lips ascended Kenna’s inner thighs, increasing the Warrior Queen’s sensation of joy. Val tenderly kissed Kenna’s lower lips before going inside for the very first time. Moans of ecstasy escaped Kenna’s mouth making Val pleased that she was able to satisfy her Queen. The taste of Kenna completed that most stimulating experience for Val.

Everything seemed to blur as it was Val’s turn to receive. She was overwhelmed by the sensuality of the night, and she reveled in Kenna’s hands and lips on her body. First, Kenna lightly grazed Val’s nipples with her lips. Then she kissed the Mercenary’s breasts before making her way down Val’s legs. She squeezed Val’s butt and went in between the Mercenary’s legs with her tongue. No one had ever been inside Val before, and she felt divine as Kenna explored her. There was no doubt that her Queen spoiled her and she promised herself that only Kenna would ever be allowed to touch her in such a way.

Their skin was already hot from the intense passion, but the water in the bath felt good against their skin. Kenna laid on top of Val and rested her head on the Mercenary’s breasts. They enjoyed each other’s company for a while before Kenna sprang up with a concerned look on her face.

“I’m sorry, Val, but we shouldn’t have done that.”

“Kenna, what do you mean? I’m glad we did this, I’m happy with you. Don’t you love me?”

“Please don’t say that I… I… I don’t want to hurt you, but it’s best that we keep this relationship professional.”

“Kenna… do you want me to leave?”

“No… I mean… I don’t know what I want. I guess it doesn’t matter what I want, but I do think it’s best if we don’t take this any further.”

With a broken heart, Val made her way back to her quarters, not understanding what just happened. What she couldn’t know, at the time, was that Kenna loved Val too, but the unknown force was influencing her. That night, Kenna and Val wept, matching each other tear for tear, cursing a situation that seemed hopeless.

***

The lightning kept getting closer, and the ominous feeling made Val feel like blowing off some steam. She was sure Kenna wouldn’t show up at the bar, especially after their awkwardness. Knowing that others wanted to spend time with Kenna didn’t help the situation. At that moment, Val welcomed what would likely be her death the next day.

Knowing she might die soon, Kenna decided to fight the feeling that prevented her from committing to Val. There should be no regrets taken to the grave and wasn’t going to hurt Val, or herself, anymore. She found the Mercenary in the tavern, and she was ready to give herself entirely to the woman she loved.

“What’s up, Kenna? You weren’t in the mood to hang out with a glamor queen, peasant dragon or stuck up scumbag prince?”

“Haha, Val, but you’re right. I’d rather spend time with a sarcastic, pain in the ass mercenary.”

After some bar songs, drinks and arm wrestling, Kenna and Val went outside to be alone. It was a bittersweet moment for Val, who was sure that after this night was over, Kenna would never want to see her again. Instead, Kenna finally said the three simple words that meant the world to Val.

“I love you.”

Kenna finally came to terms with who she was, what she wanted and what was best for Stormholt. She decided that a future with Val was the only one worth having. And she had seen the love, courage, and heroism that would make for a great Queen of Stormholt. Val’s response was that of astonishment.

“You… I… that… good. Good.”

‘Smooth, Val, way to keep your cool.’

At Kenna’s insistence, Val was finally able to say, “I love you,” to the Warrior Queen and the Mercenary felt ready for anything. Even if she were destined to die the next day in battle, it would be a good death. However, Val was prepared to give her all in the hope that she could marry Kenna and build a happy life for the two of them.

***

A few days after their wedding, the Queens of Stormholt were relaxing during their nightly bath. Kenna lifted her head up from Val’s chest as she locked eyes with the Mercenary.

“Val, you’re probably tired of me saying this by now, but… I love you.”

“You must be joking, gorgeous. I could never get tired of hearing you say that because I love you too.”

“Well then,” Kenna said as she placed her forehead on top of Val’s before saying, flatly, “I love you” multiple times, kissing Val in between. Everything was perfect, Kenna and Val were married, and there was peace in the world, at last. Still, Kenna wondered about her previous feelings. Maybe she was just nervous around Val… or perhaps it was something else. Shaking her head, she dismissed those thoughts and enjoyed being with her wife and the three simple words that brought them great happiness.


End file.
